


Stay Right Here For Me

by Trenchdom (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [103]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Marianas Trench
Genre: (wow no smut good job), Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hotels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Trenchdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke, aka the troublesome teen who gets sent from his beloved home in Sydney, all the way to Whistler, does not expect half the things in the village to happen.</p><p>Love sucks, especially if it's on an international scale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Right Here For Me

**Author's Note:**

> First, and foremost, the title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEL8SXgZ0KI) , Do Ya Thang by Rihanna, my queen.
> 
> Second, yes, it's a motherfluffing Juke, sue me, I like the pairing.7
> 
> And last, DON'T KILL ME FOR THE ENDING IF YOU'RE READING THIS BY SOME CHANCE.

“There’s no fucking way in _hell_ I’m leaving Sydney!” Luke growls at his older brother Ben. “I get everything here!”

“Need I remind you our mum is mad at us for throwing the house party for your big 18th?”

 

Luke groans in submission.

 

_Two weeks later_

 

“Welcome to Whistler!” The manager of the hotel Luke is working at (well, the hotel where the restaurant he’s a busboy for) has dyed-blond hair and blue fringe. “I’m not from here like 99% of you so I can relate to how horrible it might be. The only legit reason why I’m here for is free skiing.”

“You have a tongue piercing?” One of the new workers points out something Luke managed to miss out.

“Yes, anything is possible in Canada, not the States, so get with the programme,” the manager sasses the (poor) lad. “My name is Josh, by the way.”

 

Luke nods to the tunes of AC/DC when someone taps on his shoulder. Frustrated, he turns around to see someone with faded red hair and eyebrow piercing.

“Aussie, right?” The new bloke claps his back. “Michaels’ the name. Josh can be an ass all the time but he always lets us get drinks at the pub/grill after 9.”

“Luke,” he feels like he just got sucked into a vortex of pure agony. “Is he gay?”

“Josh?” Another new voice sounds, this one raspier. “As far as I’m concerned, he’s straight, with a taste of a twink’s ass.”

 

Luke can feel his cheeks burning up.

 

“You’re one of the docile Aussies, that’s a bore,” Ashton, the nametag reads, claps the exact same spot Michael did. “Welcome to Hotel Blazing Leaf.”

 

-

 

Luke didn’t mean to break the dish within first hour of his shift but he did anyways. The restaurant manager, Kayla, wasn’t too pleased but she told him he’s excused since it’s his first day (in Canada). He thanked the girl and went to grab a broom and a dustpan.

 

“Watch it!” A grumpy voice shouts at him, warning him right before they bump into each other. “Ugh, I need the money to pay off my tuition!”

“Hi?” Luke looks up into forest-green eyes.

“Hi, newbie,” the other bloke adjusts his ponytail. “I’m the assistant manager of this pub, aka your supervisor.”

“English?” Luke guesses.

“Not all of us here are Aussies,” the nametag reads ‘Harry’. “C’mon, I’ll show you the staff’s lounge!”

 

-

 

Luke finishes his first shift at Baroque Tunes without killing himself, a huge accomplishment for him. Harry was kind enough to guide him through everything, including how to tie his apron.

 

“Josh is going to come here soon,” Harry tosses Luke a spare black t-shirt he didn’t think about bringing. “He always comes here at 8p.m.”

“Oh,” is all he manages before Josh shows up.

 

Donning a jet-black dress shirt and tight black skinnies that hug his ass well, Josh looks impeccable and edible.

 

 _Focus, you aren’t here to jump good-looking Canadians_.

 

“You can’t have him,” Harry laughs for whatever the reason. “He isn’t taken, but he is occupied.”

“Oh,” Luke nearly drops the plate he was cleaning.

“If it helps, Michael and Ashton invited you for a threesome.”

 

Luke just leaves the restaurant in silence of tears and agony.

 

-

 

When Luke gets back to Baroque Tunes, the place is packed with people, mostly bikers and emo punks. He makes his way to the counter, where Josh is sat.

 

“So the Blondie returns,” Josh offers a shot—bluish purple looking one—to him. “Relax, no one’s going to hurt you.”

 

 _Other than you_ , Luke remarks as he downs the shot. It’s a mixture of sour and sweet taste with a really strong drink.

 

“Pornstar,” Michael laughs at Luke’s probably scrunched up face. “Not a shot for a beginner like you.”

“I’m not a beginner!” Luke refutes.

“Oh please, you look like a type to take soft liquors like watered down vodka and cheap beer at parties,” Ashton comes to his boyfriend’s rescue. “Now if you don’t mind, there’s a staff’s room with our name on it.”

 

“They’re quite loud too,” Josh chuckles, startling the shit out of Luke. “Wish I had their stamina.”

“You’re in your twenties,” Luke takes a short swig of his drink. “Aren’t you?”

“Twenty-five,” Josh flicks his tongue out. “And by the way, I’m not allowed to let you have drinks, being eighteen and all.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier for you?” Luke notices the bottled laid in front of him reads Heineken. “If I were drunk.”

“You’d be begging for me to ruin you while sober, baby,” Josh actually swipes his tongue across Luke’s earlobe, sending chills down his spine. “But if you’re so desperate, meet me in Room 505.”

 

-

 

Luke lets out a shaky breath as he makes his way towards the aforementioned room. He’s nervous as fuck that he’s about to lose it to a total (not so) stranger. He had boyfriends before but they weren’t as alluring as the Canadian is.

 

“Ready for the night of your life?”

 

He nods, studying the bloke almost as tall as he.

 

“Why me?” Luke whispers as he curls up against Josh’s toned chest. “I’m just a nobody from Sydney.”

“You want to be loved and held,” Josh shrugs, reaching over to get something Luke can’t identify from the angle. “What’s your story behind being send here?”

“Wild partier,” Luke manages not to choke on his homesickness. If he was back in Sydney, it’d be a mild winter wither barely-twenty degrees of temperature. “Why are you a manager of one of the few 5-star hotels in Whistler?”

“My older sister managed this one before her family moved away for her kid’s college,” there’s a hint of sorrow colouring his words. “I wasn’t planning on it, by the way.”

“Planning on..?”

 

Josh gives him a look.

 

“Oh,” Luke bumps his head into Josh’s chin out of embarrassment.

“I’m not a jock-y type that deflowers someone,” his manager chuckles with a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“I’m not a virgin!” He replies too quickly. Josh arches a brow. “I’d like to have my dignity and say that a blow counts.”

“I could be giving you a blow right now,” Luke makes a wild pawing motion at anything that might be behind him and nearly falls backwards. “But for now, I want cuddles.”

 

-

 

“How did your losing-virginity-night go?” Michael crushes Luke into a bear hug. A possible irony considering bears live in Whistler-Blackcomb area. “Do tell us.”

“Didn’t happen, if I was a virgin until last night,” Luke pats the midsection of Michael’s back. “You aren’t getting any scopes.”

“I bet Ashy that you bottom!”

Luke can literally feel his cheeks heating up.

“So that’s your preference,” Michael grins like a Cheshire cat. _Oh fuck_. “I mean, Josh _does_ look like a top, versatile top, if you ask me–”

“Please pardon my boyfriend,” Ashton appears out of nowhere, currently Luke’s saviour. “He had tad bit too much of alcohol last night.”

 

Luke opens his mouth to say his thanks but Ashton opens his mouth again.

 

“But you _are_ a bottom, right, Luke?” Ashton grins. “You look it, so we just assumed that.”

“How much is a ticket back to Sydney?” Luke means it half-heartedly. He sort of has grown fond of the brash natures of his co-workers.

“At least a thousand bucks in Canadian currency?” Michael shrugs. “Since you aren’t spilling the beans, I’m assuming that your virginity is still there.”

“It wasn’t there to begin with,” Luke lies for some unknown reason; the flash in Ashton’s eyes say he knows that too. “Is there anyone here that isn’t perverted?”

“Calum,” both Michael and Ashton reply at the same time. “But he rarely talks, his Kiwi accent is strong–” Ashton continues alone.

“He’s bitter that Calum refused the threesome offer in favour of Jo—Joel,” Michael’s eyes waver for a second, making Luke raise a brow. “Joel is a French dude everyone covets after.”

“I don’t think I’ve even heard that name,” Luke scowls at the fellow Australian.

“You’ve been working here for a short, tenacious time of two days, mate,” Ashton rolls his eyes. “Why don’t you go back to your room and jack off? Loosen up a little.”

 

Luke _definitely_ is blushing.

 

-

 

Luke’s shift that day starts at 3 p.m. and ends at 9 p.m., just when the bar hours start. Under Canadian alcohol regulations, minors—anyone under the age of 19—cannot sell or deliver it, so Luke is pretty useless after the latter. By 2.54, he’s looking for his only pair of black jeans, thanks to the work dress code, and a knock on his suite just jolts him with surprise.

 

The face Josh is there is more surprising, of course.

 

“Um,” Luke says brilliantly, at the same time kicking himself in the balls mentally. “What brings you here?”

“I figured you might need my word of advice since Dumb and Dumber—that’s my nicknames for Ashton and Michael by the way—can’t really keep their mouths shut,” Josh offers a beguiling smile. God, he’s hooked. “He told you about me and a certain… Employee.”

“Whichever ‘he’ you mean, they just said you have a taste for twink’s asses,” Luke is fairly certain his cheeks are flushed. Oh, he _knows_ to an extent since his brothers taunt him about how _innocent_ he is.

“Wanna test that theory out?” isn’t the answer Luke was expecting so he showers Josh with his spittle. “Oh c’mon, don’t tell me you weren’t ready for a dirty response to that!”

“As you pointed out, I’m a virgin, I have innocent ears,” mostly _innocent ears_. “I mean, yes, I jack off and watch porn videos, but I’ve never done _it_.”

 

Josh’s eyes narrow less than a hundredth of a millimetre, as far as Luke’s concerned.

 

“Listen,” Luke fucking hates having his back pressed against a wall, so when Josh does exactly that, his anger snaps, so he does what seems natural.

 

Like, for instance, kissing his hotel manager.

 

The kiss isn’t perfect in anyone’s sense of ‘hey, our first kiss was really awesome!’ Maybe Josh is kissing him back like a maniac-hungry man because he likes teasing, or the feelings are reciprocated. They keep kissing and kissing until Luke forgets Josh wanted to tell him something.

 

-

 

Quite obviously, Luke goes to his work late, but with Josh being the manager of the hotel the restaurant is part, of, therefore his manager in some ways, he gets away with it. His lips are still tingling from the kiss, kind of like a schoolgirl giggling over her kiss with her crush.

 

(Luke is low-key admitting his crush on Josh now, who knew.)

 

“He’s a hot one, isn’t he?” A Kiwi accent startles him. _Wait, Kiwi, that’s gotta be one only dude_. “Allow me to properly introduce myself, Lucas.”

“Luke is fine,” _and how did you know I was thinking about Josh?_ “I’m assuming that you’re Calum.”

“I saw you coming here with Josh,” Calum arches a brow. “Explanations?”

“Mate, I don’t have to explain anything,” Luke adopts a blank expression for his face. “Ashton and Mike told me about you.”

“It’s a tourist attraction, us foreigners gotta stick together,” Calum pouts, resembling a puppy.

“Why do you care about what happens between me and Josh?” Luke inquires.

“Good question,” Calum smirks in an unsettling way. _What are you doing?_ “You’ll find out soon, _love_.”

 

-

 

“Calum usually is a dick,” Michael explains as he dries a plate. “Something must have crawled up his ass and died.”

“I know what happens to _your_ ass,” Ashton murmurs fondly. Wait, nope, _disgustingly_ affectionately. Michael is the kitchen boy, whilst Ashton just finished his shift as a concierge and now wants drinks even though it’s before 9 p.m. As a hotel staff, Ashton has the privilege of being able to do so. “And I think Luke wants to murder me. Fully clad, I’m afraid.”

“Rein in your hormones, will you?” Luke groans, _gently_ placing a tray full of used plates on the sink counter. “Ugh, gotta go bus the tables some more, help me?” Luke bats his eyelashes at Ashton.

“Only because I want a degree of chance at tasting your sweet ass,” Ashton winks flirtatiously, setting course with Luke.

 

Of course, there’s an unsuspected guest.

 

The one who frequents, very much to Luke’s delight.

 

“Joshua,” Luke grits his teeth, careful not to touch his lip ring that’s still sensitive. “Whatever brought you here–”

“It’s a who,” Josh rolls his eyes in a _bitch please_ way. “And I sort of manage this hotel so I’d be much more polite if I were you.”

“Um, I think I left my key in the kitchen,” Ashton laughs meekly. “And Michael needs help with the dishes!”

 

 _Thanks for being a friend,_ Luke face-palms mentally.

 

“Calum talked to you,” Josh sounds concerned for the first time they started… Talking. “He didn’t tell me how much, that asshat, but I know him well enough that it wasn’t about the shitty weather we’re having.”

“Wow, Josh, congratulations! You found out humans, indeed, talk to each other!” Luke claps slowly to emphasise his sarcasm. “I mean, what else could have been so important that you talk to me?”

 

Then it hits Luke hard.

 

“Calum is your lover?” Luke is fucking _furious_. Joel, sure, is one hell of a pathetic person Ashton and Michael can blame it on instead of letting Luke learn the truth about Josh fucking Calum.

“Would you like a cookie for finding out?” Josh sounds different, in every aspect of the word ‘different’. “Congratulations! You found out humans, indeed have carnal needs!”

 

The way Josh says it sends chills down Luke’s back, and it wasn’t in a _wow, that was so damn sexy_ way.

 

“Honestly, I didn’t know or expect you to find out, but Ashton and Michael are first-class idiots,” Josh goes on, his blue-green eyes piercingly dangerous looking. “They knew, oh, it’s fucking hard not to know when you walk in on your manager screwing the brains out of your co-worker, whether you like him or not. I asked them to keep quiet, but you came along.” Luke opens his mouth to ask the obvious, but Josh gestures at him to shut up. “I didn’t mean to take interest in you so quickly, but dammit, you look so pure and delectable. I thought I had to have you, but you were so good at resisting. I kept going back to Calum, thinking about how it’d feel to make love to you. You, my friend,” Josh is suddenly merely an arm’s reach of Luke, very capable of touching him if he wanted to. “Is plucking my grapes big time.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard anyone use that expression before,” Luke replies very intelligently. “But I think I know what that means.”

 

When Josh kisses him this time, it’s soft and soothing, almost like a lullaby, if kisses can be sung.

 

But Luke damn knows it’s a goodbye kiss.

 

-

 

_Sydney, Australia_

 

Luke sighs as he hauls his luggage out of the airport, one massive backpack riding on his, well, back and shoulders.

 

Josh gave him the one-way ticket the night before with the words _“you have a choice of staying right here for me, or going back to your beloved family… I can already guess which option you’re going to choose. Of course, your family won’t be expecting you so you have to stay elsewhere… Lucky for you, I have a cousin staying in Sydney so you can go there… It’s been fun, Lucas Robert Hemmings._ ”

 

Luke made sure nothing stayed behind at the Hotel Blazing Leaf but fuck it, the most important thing stayed there for Josh.

 

His heart.  


End file.
